halloween
by girlcameleon
Summary: Et si votre amour se déclarait en cette belle nuit? desolée de la poster maintenant mais je n'aurais plus l'occasion après


31 octobre, jour d'Halloween.

La lune était pleine, le ciel dégagé, on pouvait la voir, magnifique dans sa couleur d'argent.

La ville était en effervescence, un bal costumé y était organisé.

Kakashi, humain aux cheveux argenté, un œil gris orage et l'autre rouge sanglant, la peau pale, un visage aux trait volontaire, fidèle, aimant, fort, intelligent, un corps d'apollon chose qui pourrait gâcher ce tableau était le fait qu'il est un loup garou qui voulait trouvé son compagnon d'âme en cette belle soirée et il faut dire qu'il avait plusieurs atout dans sa manche.

Pour entrer dans la ville il avait le déguisement parfait, il n'avait que ses oreilles et sa queue de loup.

Oui, il était attiré en cette ville, la future personne qui sera son compagnon y était.

Un léger sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres quand il dépassa les portes.

Il avait toute la nuit pour le trouver.

La brise faisait voltiger ses mèches chocolat.

Pour l'occasion il ne les avait pas réunis en sa haute queue de cheval habituelle.

Iruka, jeune homme de 20 ans, le teint halé, les yeux noisette contenant l'innocence et la pureté même. Les cheveux chocolats longs jusqu'au milieu des omoplates. Une fine cicatrice sur le nez traversant son visage, le rendant encore plus beau.

Et pour l'occasion du 31 octobre il avait sur son crane deux magnifiques oreilles de loup et une queue. Elles étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Un fin t-shirt blanc sans manches, stylisé par des marques de griffes dans le dos et sur les manches, un pantalon moulant noir déchirés aux jambes. Le costume parfait du loup garou vagabond.

Il regarda sa montre et se dépêcha. Il avait rendez vous avec des amis à la place centrale de la ville, la ou avait lieu le balle. Il sourit repensant à l'habituel sermon de son amie kurenai qui aujourd'hui devrait être déguisée en momie.

« ruka, tu pourrais changer ton déguisement, tu es toujours en loup garou à halloween. »

Oui il était toujours déguisé en loup garou a cette date mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il tourna à un angle de rue et percuta un homme.

Ce dernier tomba à terre et le regard de violence qu'il lui lança le glaça.

-« Toi, la petite gueule, tu pouvais pas faire attention, regard, Fujiin doit avoir quelques choses de cassé, il doit avoir mal, comment tu compte faire pour te faire pardonner ? »

Deux autres types l'encadrèrent l'empêchant de courir pour s'enfuir dans la rue.

Le dénommé Fujiin, un type grand sans un poil sur le crane mais surtout avec un visage de pires pervers se leva et lui attrapa le bras, notre brunet se dégagea lui disant de le laisser, qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il était désolé,…

Mais les autres rirent, ils se rapprochèrent, bousculant le plus jeune qu'eux contre le mur, commençant à se rapprocher dangereusement.

Iruka coincé commença a paniquer et arma ses petites poings pour se défendre.

Et les caïds bousculèrent, déclarant qu'il avait une bien jolie petite gueule, que c'était certainement une nana, et qu'ils allaient vérifier.

Un coup de poing en fit taire un amis les autres se vengèrent.

Iruka se retrouva les fesses contre le bitume et ses agresseurs allaient enfin de venir sérieux.

Mais un hurlement se fit entendre, et il était … juste derrière les hommes.

Ces derniers se retournèrent et virent un chien géant argenté, un œil gris et l'autre rouge leur faire face, ils furent comme captivés par cet œil et tout d'un coup ils partirent en hurlant comme si la mort était a leur trousse.

Iruka lui se plaqua contre un mur et ne put se relever quand le chien se rapprocha de lui, il posa ses pattes sur ses jambes et se crispa quand sa gueule fut portée prés de son visage.

Une langue chaude et toute pleine de bave vint le lécher joyeusement.

Le chien était tout content, on le voyait suite à sa queue qui se balançait de part en part.

Iruka soupira soulagé et le gratta entre les oreilles et lui demanda de se lever.

Une fois debout, iruka se dépêcha il alla être en retard et ses amis seraient certainement inquiet.

Il courut et il entendit le chien le suivre.

Il s'arrêta donc et lui intima de partir de ne pas le suivre.

Bizarrement en lui-même il crut que le chien souriait et qu'il allait le suivre tout le temps.

Ignorant alors cet étrange compagnon iruka continua son chemin.

Apres une légère ballade des plus étranges il arriva enfin à la place de la ville.

Cette dernière avait un épouvantail géant en plein milieu de la place et des guirlandes avec des mini citrouilles et chauves souris en plastique autour des réverbères.

Une femme habillée de bandages lui fit signe et iruka accourut prés d'elle. Il se retourna et vit le chien assis prés d'un banc, le fixant comme sil il le surveillait.

La soirée passa vite, iruka dansant avec ses amis.

Bie, que deux charmantes jeunes filles déguisées en succubes ne viennent le voir plusieurs fois pour danser.

Le chien ne bougea pas sauf quand un homme s'approcha de notre iruka.

Il avait les cheveux blancs coupé en carré long jusqu'au épaules.

Il s'approcha de notre brunet et lui attrapa la queue.

Ce dernier ce retint de crier et il se retourna vers lui.

-« Ton déguisement est bien beau, mais pas autant que toi. Je m'appelle mizuki, je suis déguisé en vampire et toi en loup garou ? En te voyant je pense que j'aurais du me déguiser en loup garou. »

Il tourna entre ses doigts la queue du jeune homme et il s'approcha et toucha ses oreilles, les tordant et commentant le réalisme de son déguisement.

A ce moment il s'approcha encore plus, iruka lui ne pouvait pas bouger, il était comme prisonniers de ses doigts qui le torturaient.

Un homme attrapa la main de son « tortionnaire » et lui demanda de le lâcher.

Iruka lui rouvrit ses yeux momentanément fermé et vit la plus belle personne qu'il lui ait été donné de voir au monde.

Des cheveux argenté en bataille, un œil gris orage, le deuxième étant caché par une mèche de cheveux, une peau pale sur un visage d'apollon et aux trait attirants, un corps musclé.

Mizuki sembla fixé son deuxième œil celui de caché et trouva une excuse minable pour s'en aller, ensuite le bel apollon se tourna vers lui. Son œil semblant contenir de la luxure, de la possession et de …. L'amour ?!!!

-« Bonsoir je m'appelle Kakashi, je suis heureux de te rencontrer et pas mecontent de t'avoir sauvé de ce mec, oser toucher une beauté comme toi sans pour autant l'apprécier. Quel est ton nom mon très cher joli loup garou ? »

Iruka crut entendre marmonner un si doux et beau.

Il se rendit compte que le dénommé kakashi caresser une de ses oreilles et sa queue et ce si doucement, qu'il en frissonna.

-« Je m'ap…pelle iruka. »

Il espéra que ce léger temps de pause dut a un frisson ne s'était pas entendu.

Bizarrement, l'ambiance auprès de ce type était… chaleureuse, douce, pleine de confiance.

Le monde autour parut inexistant à leurs yeux.

Kakashi ne cessait de regarder le joli loup garou qu'il avait devant ses yeux, le plus joli qu'il est put voir et ce serait lui son compagnon pour la vie.

Mais iruka lui repris vit ses esprits.

Il se dégagea a contre cœur et s'en alla sans un regard derrière lui.

Et au plus grand plaisir de kakashi, ses oreilles étaient rabaissées sur sa tête et sa queue, se balancant de manières frustrée, cadençant sa démarche vive.

La nuit allait vraiment être intéressante.

-« Arrête de me suivre, laisse moi !!! »

Iruka finissait par courir, oreille rabattu contre son crane sans s'en apercevoir, cet homme aux cheveux argenté, du nom de kakashi, il n'arrêtait pas de le suivre depuis la place ou avait lieu la fête.

Ce dernier le suivait a trois pas de distance, un magnifique sourire du genre « dit ce que tu veux, je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête » ornait ses belles lèvres.

Iruka finit par courir au détour d'une rue pour essayer de le semer et il était presque arriver a sa station de bus quand il vit encore une fois l'argenté et ce dernier ce trouvait juste devant lui en train de l'attendre.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui poser plein de question.

De comment il passait son temps a sa position favorites, chose qui gêna énormément notre brunet qui il faut l'avouer n'avait pas encore exploré ce terrain inconnu.

Donc noter iruka essaya de continuer a l'ignoré et monta dans son bus quand ce dernier arriva, et bien sur il fut talonner de prés par kakashi.

Ce dernier s'assit prés de lui et soupira :

-« iruka, si tu ne m'en dit pas plus sur toi je ne serai jamais ce que tu aimes et ne pourrais jamais te faire plaisir. Sauf si bien sur je te mords. » Et la il lui fit un grand sourire.

Iruka lui se fâcha contre l'autre lui demandant pour la énième fois de le laisser qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le suive et qu'il arrête avec ses sous entendu, non iruka n'était pas un loup garou, non il ne croyait pas ses légendes et réfuta quand kakashi lui parla plus sérieusement sur les coutumes des loups.

-« Tu es si mignon quand tu es en colère, je me demande a quoi tu ressembleras quand je te ferai jouir, _MON_ bel iruka. »

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais un coup de poing du brunet lui fit prendre ses distances.

-« Ce n'est pas très gentil de frapper son futur compagnon mon amour. A moins que tu aimes de faire désirer. Si c'est ça, je te montrerai que je suis le meilleur. »

Iruka lui se recalma et se rendit compte … qu'il avait oublié de descendre.

Il se leva et maudissant l'argenté qui l'avait fait louper son arrêt il appuya sur le bouton et attendit l'arrêt du bus pour descendre et faire le retour a pied.

Kakashi était toujours sur ses talons lui parlant de chose et d'autre comme courir sous la pleine lune, hurler leur amour ou même s'accoupler comme des bêtes au lit ou ailleurs si il le voulait.

Il lui dit qu'il était l'alpha et que _lui_ son beta serait heureux d'être dépendant de lui, qu'il serait le meilleur,…

Iruka commençait a en avoir marre de ce mec, comment ce dernier aurait put découvrir ….

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui intimer l'ordre de le laisser mais il se heurta face a une poitrine ferme et bien dessiné par des muscles dur comme du béton.

Des bras chauds l'enlacèrent et il se sentit fondre de bonheur. Il se sentait protégé, que rien ne lui arriverai, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance…

UN murmure prés de son oreille le tira de sa torpeur.

-« Je savais que tu ne pouvais me résister le destin en a décider ainsi mon ruka. »

Iruka se dégagea sachant qu'il avait failli se faire avoir.

Il finit par partir loin de cet homme qui commençait vraiment a le séduire

Il courut en lui criant de le laisser mais l'argenté passait toujours outre ses demandes et le suivait lui demandant pourquoi il le repousser alors que le destin les avait réuni.

Iruka se retenait de pleurer, après de si longues années, il s'était cru seul et l'autre, il ne savait comment il avait fait pour le trouver, pour savoir, et surtout pourquoi il briserait maintenant sa vie pour lui.

Il tourna a un coin de rue et retomba encore sur les voyous de tout a l'heure.

Le dénommé fujiin le reconnu aussitôt et parla a ses amis.

Iruka lui continua son chemin pensant enfin pouvoir rentrer mais la bande le plaqua contre le mur encore une fois.

Kakashi par contre en attrapa un par le poigner demandant qu'il laisse son compagnon tranquille.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse entendre la réponse un autre l'attaqua, le projetant a terre.

Kakashi cria a iruka de partir se mettre a l'abri qu'il le défendrait jusqu'au bout et il se attaqua comme il le put contre ses assaillants.

D'ailleurs le brunet l'écouta et se mit à courir, mais fujiin, l'homme qu'il avait heurté l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans une ruelle.

Kakashi se releva et grogna, ces hommes ne savaient pas se battre, leur chef était un lâche, il s'en prenait a un beta sans pour autant s'attaqué a son alpha.

Ils allaient payer.

Il releva sa mèche qui couvrait son œil gauche et révéla un iris rouge sanglante avec de trois virgule a la place de la pupille.

Et il déchaina son don.

Ce dernier par son œil pouvait influencer les autres en leur faisant affronter leur peur. Il pouvait aussi ralentir le temps mais cette partie lui demandait énormément d'énergie.

Il réussi à faire fuir cinq de ses ennemis mais deux autres avaient encore assez d'énergie après leur vision. Kakashi réussi à les mettre ko cinq minutes après.

« Cinq minutes de trop, mon ruka tient bon me voila. »

Il se transforma en beau loup argenté et suivit la trace du kidnappeur du jeune brun.

Iruka fut assommé un instant quand la brute qui l'avait emmené le plaqua contre un mur.

Ce dernier allait commencer a le déshabiller, mais notre brunet le mordit a la main et essaya de s'échapper.

A part un juron et un autre plaquage il n'y eut rien.

-« Alors ma petite gueule d'amour a envie de jouer au rebelle ? Voyons, moi aussi je veux jouer. »

Et il le frappa au visage, le faisant tomber par terre et le rouant de coup de pied.

-« Alors ma jolie, tu en redemande ou tu deviens sage ? ».

Mais un grognement se fit entendre.

Iruka aperçu le chien de tout a l'heure a travers ses larmes de douleurs et en fut heureux.

Mais a sa plus grande surprise, il se transforma en kakashi.

-« Lâche le immédiatement sale lâche. »

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'il prononça avant de se battre.

Vu comme ca, fujiin aurait dut avoir le dessus mais ce fut l'argenté qui gagna.

Il usa de son pouvoir sur le temps et il le battit.

L'homme gisait donc inconscient.

Kakashi se précipita vers le brunet et le lécha, chaque blessure était soit embrassée soit léchée.

A la fin de son diagnostic il le prit dans ses bras murmurant qu'il était si inquiet, qu'il lui dise si il avait encore mal si il voulait quelques choses.

Iruka lui , en son « fort intérieur » pensa a tous ce qu'il avait caché et qu'il s'était menti depuis leur rencontre, il voulait être avec ce type, il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui.

Il était doux, gentil, attentionné, inquiet, amoureux, pervers, possessif, ce battait, sembler être en bonne santé, fort, tous ce qu'un male alpha devait représenter pour lui.

« Mince je me remet a penser en loup garou. »

Il le regarda dans ses yeux verrons, le rouge ne lui faisant qu'un effet.

L'envie d'été possédé a tout prit.

-« Prend, moi, fais moi tient. »

Kakashi le porta dans sse bras et sur les indications d'iruka il arriva chez lui.

A peine la porte fut –elle fermée qu'il embrassa fougueusement le joli petit loup garou dans ses bras.

Il finit par trouver la porte de sa … pardon leur chambre et il le plaça sous lui. Défaisant ses vêtements rapidement.

Iruka lui, caressait tendrement les oreilles argenté et glissait ses mains dans la masse douce argenté en bataille.

Notre cher alpha, une fois tous les deux nu en profitant, faisant glisser sa langue sur la moindre parcelle de peau du plus jeune, jouant avec ses habiles sur ses tétons raidis.

Un petit suçon laissé dans le creux de son coude, il remonta a son oreille pour lui murmuré des mots d'amour et de promesse de plaisir brut et pur.

Il fit parcourir sa langue sur le contour de cette dernière avant de suçoter lentement son lobe.

Sa main passa distraite d'un des tétons avant de descendre, dessinant une arabesque imaginaire sur la peau caramel, provoquant mille frissons sur cette peau succulente a souhait.

-« Haaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! kashi, non…. »

Elle venait d'enserré une joli prise.

Cette main si taquine imposa un lent mouvement sur son sexe raidi, et l'argenté ignora les protestations de son amant.

Il le fit même taire en l'embrassant, leur danse aussi lente que le mouvement imposé.

Puis un sourire sadique naquit sur la face magnifiquement pale. Il descendit doucement embrassant, léchant la peau, souvent un chemin qui menait jusqu'à la cible qu'il voulait.

La langue remplaça la main puis les lèvres se firent gourmande et enserrèrent la chair chaude.

Iruka ne pouvait plus retenir ses soupires de contentement.

Il finit par ce libéré dans un cri d'extase.

Kakashi remonta doucement et l'embrasse, le faisant se gouter par la même occasion.

Puis il introduit son doigt dans la bouche de son brun et ce dernier le suçota.

Kakashi interrompit au bout d'un moment cette scène merveilleuse, pour aller le logé en son amour.

Se dernier se raidit face a cette intrusion et eut du mal a ce détendre.

Au bout d'un moment un autre rejoignit le premier et kakashi commença à le préparer à ça venu.

Iruka finit même par en demander plus.

Notre argenté ne pouvait plus tenir face a ce joli tableau.

L'homme qu'il aimait (bon depuis ce soir) ce tortiller sous le plaisir.

Il retira ses doigts et avant qu'iruka ne s'en rende compte, il le pénétra rapidement et le mordit au même moment, le réclamant, le marquant, prouvant qu'iruka appartenait a quelqu'un.

Un mouvement de la tête du brunet et kakashi commença ses mouvements, étouffant ses gémissements tant il profitait de l'étroitesse de son compagnon.

Au bout d'un temps interminable et de nombreuse supplications, ils finirent par attendre le nirvana et ils s'endormirent blottis ensemble.

Le lendemain, kakashi vit son brunet dormir avec paix et sérénité dans ses traits. Il l'embrassa et attendit son réveille.

Ce dernier se réveilla et gela face a son reflet qui se reflétait sur le miroir de sa penderie.

Il avait encore ses oreilles, et sa queue, chose qui disparaissait d'habitude au 1 er novembre.

Il se mit a pleurer et kakashi voulut savoir.

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute, je … je suis a moitié loup garou et pendant des années j'ai du apprendre à me maitriser et me cacher. Mon père était un loup garou et il a aimé ma mère, mais ils sont morts quand j'étais très jeune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai encore mes oreilles … »

Kakashi l'embrassa et lui expliqua qu'il l'avait mordu hier donc qu'il avait du compléter sa transformation. Et puis il le rassura il serait toujours pour l'aider à maitriser ses dons.

Puis ils allèrent se laver, enfin kakashi prouva son amour au brunet sous une eau délicieusement chaude.

Puis pendant la pause déjeuner iruka lui demanda comment il était sur de l'aimer.

-« Vois tu iruka, nous reconnaissons notre compagnon même sans le connaitre, une chose au fond de nous l'indique, et ca c'est produit quand je t'ai vu. On sera toujours ensemble mon amour. »

Il scella ses paroles par un doux baiser.

voila fin de l'histoire, ca vous plait?

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
